Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit
thumb|Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit The Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit (also known as the Stealth Bomber) is an American heavy bomber with low observable stealth technology designed to penetrate dense anti-aircraft defenses and deploy both conventional and nuclear weapons. The bomber has a crew of two and can drop up to eighty 500 lb (230 kg)-class JDAM GPS-guided bombs, or sixteen 2,400 lb (1,100 kg) B83 nuclear bombs. The B-2 is the only aircraft that can carry large air to surface standoff weapons in a stealth configuration. Development originally started under the "Advanced Technology Bomber" (ATB) project during the Carter administration, and its performance was one of the reasons for his cancellation of the B-1 Lancer. ATB continued during the Reagan administration, but worries about delays in its introduction led to the reinstatement of the B-1 program as well. Program costs rose throughout development. Designed and manufactured by Northrop Grumman with assistance from Boeing, the cost of each aircraft averaged US$737 million (in 1997 dollars). Total procurement costs averaged $929 million per aircraft, which includes spare parts, equipment, retrofitting, and software support. The total program cost, which includes development, engineering and testing, averaged $2.1 billion per aircraft in 1997. Because of its considerable capital and operational costs, the project was controversial in the U.S. Congress and among the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The winding-down of the Cold War in the later portion of the 1980s dramatically reduced the need for the aircraft, which was designed with the intention of penetrating Soviet airspace and attacking high-value targets. During the late 1980s and early 1990s, the Congress slashed initial plans to purchase 132 bombers to 21. In 2008 one bomber crashed just after takeoff and was destroyed as the crew ejected safely. A total of 20 B-2s remain in service with the United States Air Force. Though originally designed primarily as a nuclear bomber, the B-2 was first used in combat to drop conventional bombs on Serbia during the Kosovo War in 1999, and saw continued use during the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan. B-2s were also used during the 2011 Libyan uprising. Specifications (B-2A Block 30) |range more= |combat radius main= |combat radius alt= |combat radius more= |ferry range main= |ferry range alt= |ferry range more= |ceiling main= 50,000 ft |ceiling alt= 15,200 m |climb rate main= |climb rate alt= |loading main= 67.3 lb/ft² |loading alt= 329 kg/m² |thrust/weight= 0.205 |more performance= |armament= *2 internal bays for of ordnance. **80× 500 lb class bombs (Mk-82) mounted on Bomb Rack Assembly (BRA) **36× 750 lb CBU class bombs on BRA **16× 2000 lb class weapons (Mk-84, JDAM-84, JDAM-102) mounted on Rotary Launcher Assembly (RLA) **16× B61 or B83 nuclear weapons on RLA |avionics= }} Later avionics and equipment improvements allow B-2A to carry JSOW, GBU-28, and GBU-57A/Bs as well. The Spirit is also designated as a delivery aircraft for the AGM-158 JASSM when the missile enters service. External links * B-2 Spirit fact sheet and gallery on U.S. Air Force site * B-2 Spirit page on Northrop Grumman site * B-2 page on NASA Langley site * B-2 Spirit page at GlobalSecurity.org * B-2 Bomber page on Center for Defense Information site * B-2 Spirit Stealth bomber on airforce-technology.com * B-2 Spirit (Stealth Bomber) page on aircraft-info.net * B-2 Stealth Bomber article on How It Works Daily References Category:Flying wing aircraft Category:Stealth aircraft Category:1997 Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe vehicles